


Dr. Strange and the Rampaging Unicorn

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Tony Feels, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony and Strange are fuck buddies, and Tony Stallion is so not cool with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [奇异博士与横冲直撞的独角兽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534677) by [DaisySharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp)



Stephen Strange let out a cry of shock as he was knocked flat on his face by a rampaging “unicorn” clipping him as it ran through the park.

Mordo chuckled, stopping mid-spar to laugh at his friend and sometimes enemy.

Stephen huffed and tossed an aggravated look over his shoulder at Tony’s pet steed. “I thought Stark had locked you in your stable.”

The “unicorn” huffed and shook its head. Its starlight like mane stood out against its ruby-colored armor—armor that Tony should have removed from his steed before placing it in the stables.

Stephen frowned as it occurred to him that perhaps Tony had been riding Tony Stallion and fallen off. Stephen squashed down his immediate worry—no need to fly off in a panic with little to no evidence to support such a theory.

“He is a unicorn, Strange.” Mordo crouched in front of Stephen and offered him a hand up. “A unicorn cannot be contained. Putting one in a stable is the same as leaving it out in a field.” Mordo gave a crooked smile. “It’s a testament to how much he enjoys Tony’s craftsmanship that he allows the armor to remain on him. Though I suppose he may wear the armor as a show of appreciation and love for his virgin.”

Stephen accepted Mordo’s help. He scoffed at his friend’s claim though. “Perhaps if it was a unicorn, and Tony was a virgin.”

Tony Stallion’s nostrils flared. He charged at Stephen and Stephen just managed to jump out of the way of the beast.

“That _is_ a unicorn, Strange.” Mordo frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Tony Stallion, who was pawing at the ground as if to charge again. “I would think the horn would make that obvious.”

Mordo’s claim gave Stephen pause. He eyed Tony Stallion. He had always sensed a power from the beast, but he had assumed that it was from the arc reactors in its armor. He had also been positive that the horn in its head was a fake–a decoration attached to the armor. “A unicorn would never pledge itself to Tony though.”

Mordo quirked an eyebrow. “I believe one has.”

Stephen shook his head. “Tony would have to be a virgin, and he is not.”

“Perhaps his playboy reputation is fake?”

“No, he’s not a virgin,” Stephen insisted. “I know.”

“You _know_?” Mordo inquired.

Stephen nodded, confirming Mordo’s unspoken question.

Mordo looked at Tony Stallion then at Stephen. A smile spread across his face. He tilted his head back and laughed. “That’s why he hates you. You stole the unicorn’s virgin.”

“I did not,” Stephen rebuked. “Tony wasn’t a…” Stephen trailed off. Stephen and Tony hadn’t talked about their past relationships before their casual fling. At least not in depth. Tony had admitted to having quite a few crushes as well as a few people he had dated, but Tony hadn’t mentioned anything about his sexual history. Stephen had just asked Tony if he was clean, and Tony had said yes–even offered to show Stephen his medical file.

Tony… No, Tony couldn’t have been… Except, hadn’t he, Stephen Strange, been taught long ago to let go of expectations and keep an open mind?

“Even if he was a virgin,” Stephen’s throat went dry at the thought, “that is not a unicorn.”

“Are you so sure?” Mordo asked.

Stephen swallowed, looking at the steed again. Was he certain? He had been so certain the beast wasn’t a unicorn because he had believed Tony’s reputation—a reputation that promised no unicorn would go near Tony.

“Tony Stallion? Tony Stallion!” Tony shouted in the distance. “Where are you boy?”

The beast snapped its head toward Tony, his ears flicking in the tech genius’ direction.

“Tony Stallion! Tony Sta-There you are!” Happiness filled Tony’s voice. Tony laughed and ran toward the steed, not paying Stephen or Mordo any mind. “There you are boy! Come to papa!” Tony flung his arms open wide as he ran towards his steed.

The beast whined then whirled and ran away.

Tony slowed to a halt where his unicorn had stood, looking utterly devastated. “Tony Stallion?” He said softly, hurt in his tone.

Mordo clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry for the loss of your companion. He was a valiant and loving steed—still very loving if his treatment of Strange is anything to go by.”

Tony took a step back from Mordo. “What are you talking about?”

“Unicorns like virgins,” Stephen explained, keeping his tone neutral.

“But I had done hand stuff before I met Tony Stallion and he was okay with that! What changed?”

Stephen clenched his jaw and took a deep breath in through his nose.

Dear cosmic forces of the universe—Tony Stark _had_ adopted a unicorn, and Tony had been a virgin the first time Stephen had had sex with him.

Stephen really should have taken the chosen one’s advice to heart. He should not have made assumptions.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen looked up from reading his textbook to see that Tony was still spread out across the mattress of Stephen’s bed and hugging one Stephen’s pillows. Tony was pouting—not that Tony would admit to it—and it was driving Stephen bonkers.

Stephen dropped his textbook into his lap and huffed. “You know, you’re not the only one who has the right to be upset here. You purposefully withheld information from me.”

Tony didn’t bother to turn his he head to look at Stephen. He just hugged Stephen’s pillow tighter and glared at the wall. “I didn’t. I’d done hand stuff before, and that includes some fingering. It shouldn’t make a difference if a finger went up my ass or if a dick did. Hell, it shouldn’t make a difference whether I cum in someone’s hand or someone’s-”

“No need to finish that sentence. I understand biology enough to know where you are going with that.”

The pout temporarily vanished from Tony’s face. He craned his head around to smirk at Stephen. “Aw, is the doctor shy about talking about genitals?” Tony snickered.

“If you want to talk about vaginas or penises that’s fine. I don’t need the mental image of you having sex with someone else though.”

“Jealous?” Tony teased.

Stephen scoffed. “Hardly. We’re sex buddies, remember? No feelings.”

The smile slid off Tony’s face. He turned away from Stephen and sighed at the wall. “Tony Stallion hates me now because of you.”

“Tony Stallion does not hate you. However, he is going to be weary of letting you touch him again.” Stephen was tempted to throw in a line about how Tony should be thankful for that, because at least the unicorn wasn’t trying to stampede _him_.

The room was quiet for a moment, and Stephen decided that it would be a good time to return to studying. Just as he picked up his book from his lap Tony started talking again though.

“It’s just not fair! How am I any more or less a virgin than I was before? Also, modern thinking is starting to say that virginity doesn’t exist—that it’s just a concept created by men thousands of years ago to help them oppress-”

Stephen internally groaned as Tony went on his tirade. Stephen could barely focus with Tony sulking in his room, let alone when Tony spoke. He’d kick the guy out if it wouldn’t result in more pouting and Tony bargaining himself into staying anyway (Stephen had to admit that when it came to making deals, Tony was exceptionally skillful).

Fortunately for Stephen, there were easier options available.

Stephen closed his eyes and astral projected out of his body.

He gave Tony just a passing glance as he flew out the window and toward the archives. He’d spend an hour studying at the archives then return to his dorm room. By then Tony would most likely have left from boredom and Stephen could study in true peace.

Stephen did just that—startling a handful of his fellow students along the way whenever he snatched a book off a shelf or moved chairs around. It usually only took them a moment to realize it was most likely him, due to his penchant for astral projection.

Stephen was actually surprised by the small number of students in the archives. When villains weren’t attacking the campus the archives were usually packed with studying superheroes. It was one of the reasons why he preferred to study in his room.

Stephen shook off his curiosity at the unusual behavior and studied for an hour as planned.

As he drifted back to his dorm, blaring music and raucous laughter from Club A poured into the quad. Stephen diverted from the direct path to his dorm to spy on his partying classmates. He now knew why the archives had been so empty. Almost everyone was partying.

Stephen mentally calculated what he had left to study and if he’d have time to join his classmates at Club A.  He should if he studied for an hour in his astral form while “sleeping”.

With that in mind, Stephen returned to his dorm. He startled at the sound of Tony’s voice as he phased through the wall.

“I guess they’re cute together. I was rooting for Loki and Brian, personally, but I guess nothing can beat Natasha and Loki’s shared love of mischief.” Tony scrolled through photos on his phone then looked over his shoulder at Stephen’s body. “Don’t tell Natasha I called it ‘mischief’ though. She prefers the term ‘spying’, which it is technically, but considering how much trouble she makes along the way, I think the two words are interchangeable.”

Stephen stared at Tony. He couldn’t believe it. Why was Tony still in his room? The guy was a genius. How did he not understand a dismissal when it was given to him?

The smile on Tony’s face faltered as he scrolled through more photos. He quickly replaced it with a grin. “Oh!” Tony snickered. “Steve is on the dance floor with Sharon, Peggy, _and_ Bucky? Poor guy. What is that? Two people he’s crushing on, and someone who flirts with him all the time? He probably has no idea what to do. At least Sam is having the appropriate reaction and laughing at him in the background.”

More scrolling. “Amora and Taskmaster seem to be having fun.” Tony squinted. “Is that Scott on Taskmaster’s shoulder?”

Tony kept flicking through his phone’s photos.

Stephen, tired of Tony’s rambling, moved toward his body to reunite his astral self with his physical self.

“I’m so pissed at you,” Tony whispered.

Stephen stopped—inches from rejoining his body.

“It’s not even really your fault, but I’m still so pissed. Tony Stallion was my friend, and you-” Tony cut himself off. “Forget it.”

Tony shoved himself off the bed and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle, but paused instead of turning it. His shoulders bunched together. “Not that you care or are even listening, but I really liked having someone who was mine. Someone who wasn’t just being nice to me because they wanted something. Someone who was also always there. Jan’s probably the only person who hasn’t wanted something from me, but she’s always bouncing from one friend to the next. Tony Stallion was always there and he never wanted…” Tony cursed. He lightly kicked the bottom of Stephen’s door. “What the hell am I even saying? This isn’t cool. Tony Stark does not mope or cry about not having any friends. No, he parties and makes everyone else jealous of him.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah.” Tony threw open the door. “Fuck you, Strange. Just watch me get drunk and get Brian to do body shots off me again. You and everyone will see just how awesome and how much fun I am!”

Tony slammed the door shut as he departed.

Stephen’s astral form hovered outside of his body. He grimaced as guilt gnawed away at.

He told himself he hadn’t done anything wrong—that Tony’s relationships and happiness were not his business, but he found his remorse and shame were far stronger than any logical argument he could conjure.


	3. Chapter 3

He shouldn’t feel guilty, Stephen told himself as he watched Tony try to lure Tony Stallion to him with a carrot and fail. Jan zoomed past Tony with a lasso and tried to capture the unicorn, but the rope suddenly dropped just short of the steed and Tony Stallion ran free.

Tony watched forlornly as the unicorn disappeared from his sight.

Jan hovered around Tony, her mouth moving a mile a minute as she patted him on the back and offered him encouragement.

“You’re not paying attention.” Mordo attacked Stephen with his staff.

Stephen summoned the mystic energies of the universe and blocked Mordo’s attack. “I rather pay attention to the unicorn who has a vendetta against me than you.” Stephen arched a brow. “Unless you’ve suddenly decided that you want to kill me.”

Mordo withdrew his staff, twirling it before lowering it to his side. “Not today, but maybe tomorrow.”

“I find that very comforting to know.”

Mordo smirked.

Stephen’s attention was stolen again by Tony. The young man was laughing and waving off whatever Jan had said.

One would have to be the most oblivious person in the world not to see how fake and forced Tony’s cheer was.

Stephen’s chest ached for Tony in sympathy.

“Have you developed feelings for Tony Stark?” Mordo asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Stephen scoffed. “Tony and I are too similar. It’s good for working together, but not so good for a relationship when both of us are too stubborn to compromise and have large egos.”

“Or perhaps it’s perfect. It may be the closest you’ll ever get to having a relationship with yourself—alternate universe versions of you excluded.”

Stephen cast Mordo a withering look. Stephen's scarf had slipped loose during their spar, and Stephen rearranged it back into place. “I think I’ll take a walk for now. Clear my head so I don’t accidentally turn you into a tree.”

Mordo chuckled. “I’d like to see you try.”

Stephen exchanged a few more barbs with Mordo before departing.

His guilt over Tony and the Tony Stallion debacle was roiling, and he disliked it. He _knew_ he wasn’t to blame for what happened, but every time he watched Tony approach his unicorn and the beast took off running, Stephen’s chest constricted and remorse formed a lump in his throat.

He had played a role in the dissolution of Tony and Tony Stallion’s relationship, albeit an unknowing one, and now his conscious was telling him that he had to fix things.

Stephen huffed. His hands shook and he tried to calm himself down.

Maybe there was a spell that could restore Tony’s virginity?

A high pitched sound broke Stephen out of his reverie.

Tony Stallion stampeded toward him.

Stephen cursed and sprang out of the beast’s way.

Tony Stallion cried out as he missed Stephen. The beast whirled and got ready to charge at Stephen again.

Stephen moved fast, uttering the spell needed to create a barrier between him and Tony Stallion, but it didn’t work. The beast broke through the barrier, and once again Stephen had to dodge or become a shish kabob.

“That’s it!” Stephen spun as Tony Stallion turned around and tried to attack him again.

Stephen jabbed his finger at Tony Stallion. “Enough! I am not the bad guy here; you are!”

Tony Stallion jerked his head back in a human like movement. He snorted and shook his mane. He glared at Stephen.

“Oh do not give me that look, you morally backwards and perverse animal,” Stephen said. “You are mad at me because I had sex with Tony—consensual sex, may I add—and thus he is no longer a virgin. So now that he isn’t a virgin you run from him and attack me because I took him from you, except I didn’t. Tony still wants and loves you; you’re the one who has abandoned him.”

Tony Stallion’s nostrils flared. He pawed at the dirt.

“If you really care for Tony then you should be with him and not attacking me. After all, what is stopping you two from being together? Not me, and not Tony. It’s your own prejudice. Tony is still the man you devoted yourself to, except he has gained a new experience, and he is heartbroken because his friend has abandoned him because of said new experience.”

Tony Stallion wasn’t breathing as heavily. He still radiated anger, but he seemed to be mellowing.

Stephen nodded his head, confident that his words were sinking in.”Don’t lose something precious because of pride and anger.”

Tony Stallion flicked his tail.

The beast stared down Stephen for a few more seconds then broke eye contact. Tony Stallion huffed then turned and walked away from Stephen.

Stephen shook his head in disbelief. He had talked down many creatures before in the past. This was the first time he’d ever spoken reason to a unicorn. Even with his past experiences, the very notion that he’d just argued with a unicorn amazed him.

He supposed it was all in a day’s work as Sorcerer Supreme.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen inhaled through his nose and felt his chest rise. He then slowly released his breath, letting his head fall and his chin curl into his chest. The drama of the last few days had left him feeling tense and unfocused. An hour of outdoor meditation was exactly what he needed to relax and refocus.

Already the tension in his neck and shoulders had lessened and he felt re-energized.

Hoofbeats alerted him to Tony Stallion’s approach.

Sighing, Stephen rose to his feet and prepared himself to dodge another attack from the rampaging unicorn. Apparently the breakthrough he’d thought Tony Stallion had had was just wishful thinking on his part.

The hoofbeats slowed and familiar chuckles accompanied them.

Stephen snapped his head toward the sound and had to stop himself from gawking at the sight of Tony riding toward him atop his unicorn.

“Stephen!” Tony cheered. “Look who came back.” Tony stopped the unicorn in front of Stephen and patted Tony Stallion on the neck. “We’re best friends again.”

The smile on Tony’s face was as radiant as the sun and just as warm. The smile burned away the last of Stephen’s guilt and filled Stephen with more happiness than he would have thought the sight of Tony and his unicorn reunited would have.

“I’m happy for you.” Stephen returned the smile.

“I know! Isn’t it awesome?” Tony hugged Tony Stallion around the neck.

The unicorn snorted and turned his head so his snout bumped Tony’s head.

Stephen chuckled. “So what are you two going to do to celebrate your reunion?”

Tony straightened then slipped his feet out of the stirrups. “We've already celebrated. We’ve been hanging out all day.” Tony slipped out of the saddle. His knees wobbled, and Stephen placed a steadying hand on Tony’s lower back.

Tony spun around and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck. “So I was thinking that now you and I should celebrate.” Tony glanced shyly at Tony Stallion then leaned forward and pecked Stephen on the cheek. “You know, since Tony Stallion is now okay with me not being a virgin.” Tony glanced at the unicorn again.

Stephen huffed. He wrapped his arms around Tony but aimed his question at the unicorn. “Are you going to abandon Tony again if we continue to have sex?”

Tony’s smacked Stephen on the chest, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. “You did not just ask my unicorn for permission to have sex with me.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask for permission. I asked if he was going to be an asshole.”

“Tony Stallion isn’t an asshole.”

“Isn’t he?” Stephen looked pointedly at Tony Stallion.

Tony Stallion nipped Stephen on the shoulder.

“Tony Stallion!” Tony chastised.

The unicorn huffed. He headbutted Tony’s shoulder then sorted into Tony’s neck.

Laughter erupted from Tony, and he gently shoved the unicorn’s head away. “That tickles.”

Tony Stallion retaliated with a headbutt to Tony’s back that sent Tony’s lips crashing into Stephen’s. Stephen and Tony both blinked in surprise, their mouths still smashed together as their shock held them in place.

After a few seconds, Stephen withdrew his lips from Tony’s. “I think that may have been his way of saying he won’t stop us from having sex.”

Tony frowned. He looked over his shoulder as Tony Stallion walked a few paces away from him. When the unicorn didn’t go far and instead snacked on the grass, Tony relaxed in Stephen’s arms.

Tony licked his lips. “Yeah. I think so.” Suddenly the hands that had been draped lazily around Stephen’s shoulders were in Stephen’s hair and yanking him down into a desperate and bruising kiss.

Stephen grunted, the kiss a tad too sloppy for his tastes, but he allowed Tony to french kiss him messily, knowing that the kiss mattered more to Tony than any of their previous kisses.

When they broke apart, Tony looked at his unicorn again.

Tony Stallion happily grazed away at the grass.

Tony beamed.

Stephen internally sighed, relieved and delighted to have all this angst and drama behind them now.

Stephen touched Tony’s cheek, redirecting Tony’s attention toward him. “So now that you _know_ Tony Stallion won’t abandon you again, how about we _really_ celebrate? You mentioned something about a hot tub before all of this drama began.”

Tony grinned wickedly. “That’s right. How about you portal us there now and I’ll also show you the hot tub’s Jacuzzi setting. I promise you’ll love it.”

Stephen smirked. He unwrapped his arms from Tony’s waist to produce his sling ring. “I’m sure I will.”


End file.
